1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby health monitoring system for providing information for baby's health care. The present invention also relates to a monitoring device worn by a baby. The invention also relates to an electronic communication system between the device and various receivers. The invention further relates to a network system, which connects the baby monitoring device with computers at home and hospital. In addition, the invention relates to a method of detecting infection early in a microorganismic infection cycle.
2. General Background and State of the Art
First time mothers are faced with having to raise a child without the benefit of previous experience. Every parent wants to protect her child from illness. The biggest concern for a parent is when a baby has high fever. The parent often does not know what to do because she may not know whether this condition is serious or not. This causes great anxiety for the parent. Usually, when a doctor is called, one of the first questions asked is how long the baby has had the fever, and what were and are the surrounding environmental conditions of the baby, as well as a few other questions, which would have required the parent to have monitored the baby continuously to have recorded the baby's body temperature and various environmental conditions when the baby was normal, as well as during the early stages of an infection and during the full blown fever. But if the parent has not been monitoring the child continuously, it would be very difficult for the parent to provide accurate information to the doctor. The lack of accurate information weakens the opportunity of providing appropriate and timely health care to the baby.
A fever for a baby does not always mean that the baby is sick since a baby's temperature is prone to change in response to the surrounding environment or stress. Therefore, a device that continuously records the temperature of a baby and its surrounding environmental conditions, and stores this information, which is used to determine the reason for a change in a baby's temperature, would be advantageous in helping a doctor understand the etiology of a baby's illness, leading to greater possibility of correct diagnosis and care.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system that would help parents to more easily monitor the overall health of their babies. There is a need in the art for a system that provides monitored and stored data of a baby to assist the parent and doctor in providing advantageous health care for babies.